Wearwolf Dreams
by Hermonie
Summary: When Lupin falls asleep in his Wearwolf form, he recalls the best prank MWPP ever played


Disclaimer: I own none of the Charters that have appeared in any of the Harry Potter  
Books. That leaves Professor Evhat, Joanna and Robin to me.   
  
"Oh Dam, another full moon."   
Lupin slumped into an armchair in his tiny house just as a knock sounded on his  
door.  
"Uh?" Lupin was startled to think who would meet him on a full moon. Creeping  
to the door due to the building pain in his spine, he looked out the mail slot, no longer  
able to stand. The moon was coming. To his amazement he saw not a wizard, but a  
grim.  
"Just what I need, a full moon and a grim, all in one night." But then in a blink of  
an eye, there was no grim, but the robes of a wizard, shabby, dirty, patched and frayed,  
but a wizard. Even through the mail slot Lupin could recognize him as the one and only  
Sirius Black. Pulling his feeble body up by the doorknob, he let Sirius in, just as the  
moon reached its peek and he started to transform.   
"Oh dam, here I go!" yelled Lupin. His snout began to lengthen, he hunched onto  
all fours. Soon all that stood in the room was a werewolf and a big black dog. As Lupin  
collapsed in pain, Sirius bit the scruff of his neck and dragged him off to his bed.   
That night, Lupin had one of those dreams, that is so vivid, you cry at the  
memories.   
"Hey Moony! what cuo going to go do now?" It was James Potter, and this was  
the last day of Hogwarts for The Maurding Four, Hogwarts most eleite, capable, and  
well-renown band of mischief makers ever.   
"I really don't know, maybe I'll come and teach here, but that's if someone will  
hire me. What about the rest of you?"  
"Oh, let's see, besides making as much trouble as humanly possible and marrying  
Joanna, I'll open a joke shop."  
"Sirius......" that was James's warning look "Well, anyway, I'm becoming an  
Auror, duh"  
"And marry Lily"  
"Proposing during my Head boy speech Sirius"  
"Oh, wont you feel stupid if she said no?"  
"ANYWAY! How about you Pete?"  
"Oh, I, I, I'm not sure, maybe open a quite restaurant someplace. Just staying  
away for, for, from trouble."  
At this Sirius gave a derisive snort   
"A-hua, yeah sure, and you're saying we never rubbed off on you Wormtail?"   
"Hey, You three, we should get started on our mark." remarked Sirius  
The Four gave those evil smiles and ran off towards the dungeons. The Maurding  
Four would never die.  
  
The maurding four were in there best dress robes, but it by no means made them  
Gentlemen. Perched outside Professor Evhat, the potions masters office, they were  
working out the kinks in there plan.   
"Ok gang" said James "This is how were gonna do it. Wormtail, we turn into a rat  
and sneak into Evhat's office throughout the hole we found in the north wall. Once  
inside, if the coast is clear, open the door for us. Ok?"  
"Um hum." muttered Peter. In a flash, he had transformed into a rat and scurried  
off into the room. Not ten minutes later, the door was opened.  
"Good job Wormtail. Now to find that serum." That was Moony, keeping level  
headed.  
"Oh Moony, you'll have to do the actual deed as you have the cleanest record."  
"Sirius! I have a whole draw to myself in Filtche's office!"  
"Yeah well, I have three, James and Peter both have one and a half, so you win.   
Don't you feel special?"  
  
That night at dinner, As all the Graduates filled in to the Great Hall, Lupin walked  
very closely past the Slitherian table and dropped something in a goblet. Not seconds  
later Lupins girlfriend, Robin came and grabbed his arm.  
"I'm going to miss you so much! How will I go on." Little did she know, Remus  
also had a ring hidden under his dress robes. Just in case she didn't go ballistic at the  
news he was a werewolf, He would give it to her.  
"Come on, the speech is about to start. "  
As Lupin sat down, he gave the thumbs up at James at the Head table, Sitting very  
closely to Lily, and then to Sirius and Peter next to him. Sirius had Joanna leaning her  
head against his shoulder, sobbing sweet soft tears, and Peter looked sulky by himself. It  
was only a matter of time before the Mischief's 7 (the maurding four plus Joanna, Lily  
and Robin, who had come up with this idea, but wanted to graduate with a cleaner  
record.) became infinite.   
A short while later the speeches began. Fist all the professors made one, each  
mentioning namelessly how the Mischief's 7 could cause gray hairs, then Dumbeldor,  
followed by lily and finally James. Then the toast.  
"As head boy" James looks at the other 6 " I think we should have a toast to  
remembrance of good times, great teachers, and Dumbeldor, The greatest wizard of the  
age."  
"Here here" shouted the voices  
And then it happened. A sputter from Severius Snape at the Slitherian table.   
Then he got up on the table and started to spill his soul under vertiserum. The prank had  
worked.  
"DAM! Finally were out of this hellhole! No more muggel loving  
Dumb-Bell-door. No more ass kissing to Evhat. Dear Professor, is that short for Evil  
hatred? Should be. As for the Mischief's 7, Go to hell in a handbasket for all I care.   
Your all not gonna make it long, pranks only work so long. Then, life kicks in! And to  
James, My master will eat you for supper, be forewarned." And still under, Snape rolled  
back his sleeve to reveal, a dark mark "yes, nifty little thing eh? Professor Evhat gave it  
to me cas...cas...cas...  
Suddenly Snape came to, After Evhat wand was pointed at his back. Snape  
looked around dazed, got off the table and went running from the hall, Followed by Evhat  
and Hagrid and Dumbeldor   
"Well" said James suppressing a grin "One last matter to attend to, now, now  
where did I put that... oh yes. "  
Suddenly, James, Sirius and Remus got onto bent knee. There voices magnified  
around the hall, all three asked the same question.  
"Lily, Will you marry me?"  
"Joanna, Will you marry me?"  
"Robin, Will you marry me?"  
"Yes" answered the three. Then the hall exploded into burst of applauds and  
whoops and three golden rings were slipped onto three fingers.   
  
  
"HA!" screamed Lupin, he was now back in his house, with Sirius sitting before  
him. He remembered what he didn't want to. Robin leaving when he told her he was a  
werewolf,he still wore the ring she had thrown at him around his neck. Joanna being called away to fight Voldemort, and Lily and James dead, at the  
hands of lord Voldemort. All because of Peter.   
"Moony" said Sirius solemnly. He looked a hundred, so worried and pale "He's  
alive again, we have to go fight for freedom. He's Human again."   



End file.
